Forever and Always the Four of Us
by XxKit-ChanxX
Summary: People hurt and never talk about. These four friends will. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata will tell you.
1. Sasuke

**Well umm… It's just a story about four friends. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and **

**Hinata… I was thinking of going oldest to youngest so…Sasuke goes first.**

**This chapter goes out to Alexander. A very close friend of mine and a great guy.**

**Oh and Alex if you're reading this (which I know you are)…I told you Sasuke is **

**More like you then it seems. **

**  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Why was it that Sasuke's father never looked at him? It always had to be Itachi. Always. Why? Why can't his father look at him for once? Was it because he was the youngest? He tried his best, he really did. In school at home, every where and everything he did, he tried his best. And yet nothing. That's why he hates his brother. He was just so perfect… what did he do in order to get like that? Nothing. All he had to do was try and then he had it.

Itachi, on the other hand loved his little brother, he really did. He didn't give a damn about his father, or what he did. All he had to do was make his father happy and he'll leave him the hell alone. His father only cared about making babies so that his work won't crumble. His mother was never home. Probably out fucking some guy or spending money that his father worked for. He wanted to stay with his little brother at home. Poor boy would be left alone while everyone was away. He would give anything to stay home and help him out with school work or drama but… With work and school, there was no time. He was eight years older then Sasuke and his father need someone, old enough by his side.

Sasuke got home from school and saw his mother in the kitchen eating a salad. Her hair was up in a bun and it looked like she had just gotten her nails done. Smiling he walked up to her and held put a piece of paper with a big A- on it in red.

"Mom! Mom! Look! I got an A- on my spelling test!"

His mother looked down and then looked back at her food. She had to hurry and leave before her so-called husband comes home with her oldest child. She really didn't care about her children. They can leave for she cared. As long as her husband gives her money, it's fine. She quickly ate her tomato and stood up leaving Sasuke by himself.

"Whatever."

Sasuke watched sadly as his mother left not say anything about his work. The seven year old sighed and sat down on the table with his head down. He didn't want to cry for something little like this. He didn't really care what his mother thinks. What he really wants is his father to tell him he did a good job. He felt big warm hands ran through his hair and jumped. He turned to his side and saw Itachi standing here smiling at him.

"Hello Sasuke. How was school?"

Sasuke huffed and ignored his brother. He didn't want Itachi to come near him. He was still mad that Itachi won his soccer game, causing his father to ignore him again. He hated Itachi getting all the attention. He hated when Itachi acted as if he cared, when he really didn't. It was just an act to get his father to say that he was also the best brother to Sasuke. He didn't want to hear it. All his father really talked about was Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. ITACHI! Why?!

"Itachi lets go. We have to be there at four and it's already three."

Itachi turned to his father and nodded. Sasuke quickly passed Itachi and ran up to his father with a piece of paper in his little hand. He pulled the paper up to his father and smiled as he watched his father look down at him.

"What is it?"

Sasuke smile brighten and he glanced at Itachi who had a frown on his face. He really wanted Itachi to know how it feels to be ignored, to be pushed aside and watch in the sidelines. He just wanted to make his father proud of him and not Itachi, for once.

"It's my spelling test! I got an A-!"

He smiled as his father took the piece of paper and held it up close. Sasuke felt Itachi walked up next to him and smiled. Now look who feels left out. His smile slowly faded as he watched his father crumble the paper and through it in the trash can. He felt tears in his eyes but didn't dare let them fall. He didn't want to cry in front of his father, men aren't suppose to cry.

"You were happy about this? You stupid child. Itachi has done better then that. I didn't have time for this. Itachi lets go."

And with that, he left Sasuke in tears. Itachi took the paper out from the trash can and straiten it out gently. He looked at it and smiled. It seems that Sasuke had misspelled family. He gently pat Sasuke's head and handed him the paper.

"You did every good Sasuke. I'm very proud of you."

"Shut up."

Itachi looked at his brother surprised. Sasuke has never told him to shut up. Never. Sasuke slapped Itachi's hand away from his head and snatched the paper from his hand. Sasuke turned and glared at his older brother, with tears running down his face. He didn't even bother to wipe his tears, as they came down full force.

"I don't care if you're proud of me! I don't care! Why don't you just leave me alone! I don't want you near me! Leave!"

Sasuke ran up the stairs not wanting to see his older brother's stunned face. He ran all the way up to his room and slammed the door close. He sat on his bed and began to cry his eyes out. He curled into a small ball and hugged his pillow close to his small shaking frame. It wasn't fair. It…just wasn't fair! Why did it always had to be Itachi?! What made Itachi so much better then him? He just laid there letting the tears fall not bothering to wipe them off his face. About an hour later, his door was knocked on. He let a small 'come in' and the door opened to show his best friend Naruto.

"Sasu! Do you wanna play with me?!"

Four-year-old Naruto opened the bed and saw Sasuke red eyed and puff. Tear stains were on his pale cheeks and his hair was messed up on the pillow. Naruto's eyes watered as he saw his best friend like that. He reached out and hugged Sasuke while crying.

"Don't cry Sasuke. Don't cry."

Poor four-year-old Naruto didn't know why but he knew Sasu's daddy was very mean to him. One day he came to play with Sasu and he saw Sasu's daddy hit him. He didn't know why, and he didn't ask. Sasuke smiled at his friend and patted the blonde spikes that poked out of his head.

"It's okay Naruto. Don't cry for someone like me."

Naruto looked up his friend and saw the smile that Sasuke tried to give him. Again Naruto smiled up at his friend as the tears stopped. Sasuke sighed and got up from the bed, not looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, why don't you go home for today? I have to do homework."

Naruto pouted but still got up from the bed. He watched as Sasuke walked to his desk and sat down with his shoulders slouched down. Naruto sighed, he could tell that Sasuke was serious, when wasn't he? Naruto didn't really know what Sasuke did for homework, all he knows is that he writes a lot in a book.

"Fine. I come back, later?"

Sasuke nodded and continued to work. He didn't want to fall behind Itachi not again. He'll make it to the top. He will.

*** Two Years Later ***

Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching T.V when his father came through the door, making Sasuke jump. His father had a scowl on his father and rushed passed Sasuke.

"You fool!"

"What is it? You don't have that much money?!"

Sasuke saw seventeen-year-old Itachi walking towards his father with a smirk on his face. He didn't know if he should keep listening or just ignore it. It was somewhat hard since they were yelling at each other. He saw his father glaring at Itachi and it scared him. His father never really looked that way to Itachi it was always to him.

"I hope you know that you caused a mess to our company!"

"It's your company not mine. I had nothing to do with this!"

Then Sasuke saw something that made him feel sick inside. He saw his own father strike Itachi on the cheek. Itachi didn't move either did his father. Sasuke watched with wide eyes as his father walked away not saying a word. Itachi turned to face Sasuke with a sad smile on his face, while Sasuke stared in disbelief.

"Itachi…what happened?"

Itachi sighed and sat down with his little brother on the couch and stretched out. Sasuke watched Itachi closely and could see his cheek getting redder by the minuet. He wanted to ask if his okay but he didn't want to make it seem like he cared for his older brother.

"Father's just mad because I told the press that he was going to give 2.5 million to the orphanage, turns out he doesn't have that much money after all."

Sasuke stared wide eyed at his brother. He did that? Why? Father never gives money to the poor or weak. Why would Itachi do something so stupid like that? Itachi also looked proud at himself!

"Omae… maji mukatsku!!" (1)

With that Sasuke got up and ran to his room. Itachi started wide-eyed at where Sasuke just sat. He didn't think that would happen. Sasuke slammed the door close and sat on the floor, of his room. Why would Itachi do something like that? What the hell did his father do to make Itachi act like that? Or was it so that Itachi could be better at him again. He did know. He just hoped that his father wouldn't do something bad. Like sell his mother or something,… Then again that wasn't such a bad idea.

*** That Night ***

Pain was what Sasuke felt. He was down on the floor in a little ball while his father was standing right in front of him. He could smell alcohol on the man's clothes and that scared him even more. His father never drank. He got another kick to the stomach making him cry out in pain.

"D-dad p-please stop."

"You little shit!"

Another kick to the stomach.

"You're worthless."

A kick to the head.

"Why were even in my life?!"

A punch to the face.

Sasuke didn't say anything while his father was hurting emotionally and physically. It hurt so much. Everything felt numb. He felt his eyes getting droopy; he didn't want to stay awake anymore. Slowly his eyes closing, he didn't see or felt when Itachi pushed his father off him or Itachi lifting him.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, his was in a white room. He was lying down and he could hear people yelling at one other. He couldn't feel his body at all, it felt like he couldn't breath. He looked to his side and saw his mother, who had a blank face. He looked to his other side and saw an IV in his arm, and police officers talking to the doctor. He could hear Itachi's name twice and something about his father. After that, he fell asleep again.

The next time Sasuke woke up a doctor was looking at him with a grim face. He was old and wrinkly. He had a little toy bear on his suit that he was looking at. When the doctor saw Sasuke awake, he smiled.

"Hello Sasuke. How do you feel?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just kept looking at the doctor. He didn't want to be here. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to sleep in his bed. He wanted to see his father, his brother.

"Sasuke. Do you remember what happened? About your father? About your older brother?"

Sasuke only blinked as an answer. The doctor frowned at the lack of an answer and continued to look at Sasuke. The boy hasn't said a word and he didn't really show any emotion. That wasn't normal, for a boy his age.

"Sasuke. While your father was beating you…Your brother called the cops. He tried to take you away from the man. It turned out that…well, your older brother died, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't make a face. He couldn't even breathe. He felt everything crashing down. His brother was gone, his father tried to kill him. Where was his mother in all this? Where was his mother now? What the hell happened to her? Was she even here? He watched the doctor frown deepen and left the room leaving Sasuke alone. That night Sasuke cried. He cried and didn't care if anyone heard or saw, that night Sasuke cried himself to sleep.

*** Two Weeks Later ***

Sasuke stood in front of a coffin were his brother was lying peacefully. He was dressed in black and his hair was combed back. Everyone had umbrellas trying not to get wet by the rain running down fast, it looked like the havens were crying. He held a red rose in his hand and dropped it on the hard wood of his dead brother's chest. His mother was behind him along with six-year-old Naruto, who had tears running down his whiskered cheeks. His father was, locked away for who knows how long. Of course, he paid money so that nothing gets out about him hurting Sasuke or killing Itachi. Nope everyone here thinks Itachi killed himself. The nine year old knew better then to tell everyone the truth. Really who would they believe? Him? Or his father. He listened until every one left and it was just him and his mother, who hadn't moved since she got there.

"Hey."

Sasuke turned to look at his mother, while water dripped from his bangs. She walked up to him slowly and handed him a white envelope. It was white and had his name on it with a black pen. He also noticed that it was his brother's handwriting. He looked back up at his mother and watched as she sighed annoyed.

"It was in his room. I guess he wanted to give it to you."

With that, he watched his mother walk away. He looked at the letter and put it in his pocket carefully. He looked at his brothers gave stone and his eyes narrowed. _Her Leys Itachi Uchiha. Son, Older Brother, Student, and Worker. Let Him Rest In Piece And Never Forgotten. _Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sad winter sky. He didn't want to tell anyone but… he doesn't miss his older brother. For some reason hate was still deep inside Sasuke's heart. For some reason he wishes that, Itachi was rotting in hell right now.

When Sasuke got home the first thing he did was, go into his room and laid in his bed. He didn't care that his clothes were still wet or that his hair was wetting his blue pillow. He just laid there until he heard all the guest left from his house. He heard his mother saying something like food. Then letter popped in his head. He sat up and took out the envelope from his pocket. A part of him didn't want to open, he wanted to through it away. The other part wanted to open it; he wanted to know why Itachi wrote a letter to him. Did he know something was going to happen to them? Or was it something to rub something in his face. With one big sigh, he opened the letter and came, face to face with Itachi's writing.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I know that times are hard with you and our father. I know that you hate my guts. The way you always looked at me with hate and sadness, like you wanted to hit me really. And I want to say that I'm sorry. I know that you try your hardest every day at everything you do. I don't know how to make it up to you. All I know is that when I'm old enough I'll take you away from here. I just want you to do something for me until then. I want you to live your life the way you want too and not by want people tell you too. I don't want you to end up like me and do everything 'prefect'. Sasuke, no ones prefect. Not me, not father, and not you. You can try your best at everything but in the end you will still have something that you not good at. I just hope that one day I'll have the guts to show you this letter and to see you smile at me. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life trying to be good enough for father. I want you to live a happy carefree life. Don't make the same mistake I did Sasuke._

_Forever Your Older Brother,_

_Itachi_

Sasuke dropped the letter from his trebling hands and fell on the floor. His eyes started to water. He felt his chest in pain again. He hated his brother all his life; he wanted Itachi to burn in hell. He didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and cried. And for the last and final time he cried himself to sleep.

*** Four Years Later ***

Thirteen-year-old Sasuke laughed as he watched Naruto, Sakura and Hinata fall off the bed and on to the floor. They were all watching something on TV, when a man came behind the main lady and killed her.

"Oh God! That was too funny!"

Naruto glared at his friend and watched as Hinata and Sakura pouted. That was not funny! It hurt and it was scary. He watched as Sakura and Hinata look back at the TV to make sure the man was gone.

After he read the later, a year later Sakura moved next to Naruto and they all quickly became friends. She was one year younger then Naruto so that made her the smallest. After that, two years later Naruto's mother remarried. And that man had Hinata, her older brother and two younger brothers. She was two years younger then Naruto and they always got into fights no matter what.

"That was not funny! It was gross and sick!"

"That's the same thing, dummy!"

"I'm not a dummy, you dummy!"

"Nice come back, Stupid."

"Shut up!"

"No you Shut up!"

Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto and Hinata fight… again. Sakura laughed and watched the two add it. It was funny, but if it happened over and over again. It gets tiring.

"Both of you shut up or else I'll kick you out of my room."

Naruto and Hinata glared at each other and sat back down on the bed. Sakura was still giggling and turned her head to the TV. Then there was a knock on the door. All four heads looked up as the door opened and out stepped Sasuke's mother. A scowl was across his face as his mother stepped in the room.

"I need you to go down stairs."

"For what?"

"You'll see just go down stairs. Take your little friends to."

With that, she left slamming the door behind her. Sasuke sighed and got up from the bed. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata also stood up and followed Sasuke out the room. They all went down stairs towards the living room slowly in a line. They could hear voice yelling at one another, a man and a woman. He could hear his mother talking about money again. She was always like that. With all her one nightstands, it's always money and how much. He could hear someone else…the man. He hoped to god that it wasn't another one of her flings. When they all came in they saw his mother standing there with his father. Everything seemed to stop as he looked at his father. He felt all these emotions flow through him. Hate, Anger, Betrayal, Sadness. He would kill just to kick his ass, but he knew that it would do nothing to change the past. It wouldn't bring his brother back. He didn't want to go so low and do the same thing his father did.

"Ne, Sasuke…who is that?"

He looked down at Hinata and glared at his father. He felt Naruto tug Hinata away from him and silently thanked his friend. His father finally looked and him and smirked.

"You look like your brother Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched when his father spoke. He hadn't heard him in years. Hadn't seen him in years. What the hell was he doing here anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be locked up? His eyes widen when it hit him. They let him out. He bought his way out. Sasuke glared at the man before him, he looked at his mother and saw that the woman was staring at his father as well. He took one last look at his father then began to walke up the stairs, his friends right behind him, again. Once he was in his room, he let his friends in and closed the door.

"You have a brother Sasuke?"

He turned to Sakura and nodded. He felt like he couldn't talk. His body felt like it was being shot at by a gun.

"He had a brother. He umm…he…"

"He died, Sakura. He killed himself."

All eyes turned to Sasuke. Naruto frowned and looked at the floor while Sakura and Hinata looked at Sasuke sadly. They didn't know, what to do, what to say. Sasuke took a deep breath and smiled back at his friends.

"But it's okay now. It doesn't matter."

He looked at his three friends and sighed as everyone smiled back at him.

Over the years he would only go home to sleep. He never really saw his father at all. He would see his mother every now and then with some man with his arms wrapped around her. His father formed together with Hinata's father's company after getting out of the slammer. Over the years, he also changed. He ended up losing his virginity at the age of fifteen to some girl in his class. That same year for the first time he did drugs. He ended up having his first guy crush on Hinata's older cousin who was with Hinata's older brother, at the age of sixteen. He first smoked at the age of seventeen. He also killed someone at the age of eighteen. It was a 'job'. Either he did it or he was killed, and he didn't want that.

He was still close friends with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Naruto still lived across from him. They were all still close friends. Sakura moved to a near by city when her mother remarried to some other rich guy. But he was still every close friends with her, he treated her like his daughter, even though he doesn't have one, yet. And Hinata no longer lived with her father, she moved with her mother and two younger brothers in the middle on nowhere. He would still go over her house every now and then to keep in touch. She was after all, his little princess.

He never really liked anyone entering the lives of him and his three friends. They all went through something that took years, pills, therapy to get over. Sure he made friends, but that was only to get laid or drugs. He would go out late and party with random people, which he just met. To him life was good. And it only got better when he finally turned nineteen.

It was summer time and he was with his gang looking for a house to move in. He wanted to get out of the house he shared with his parents, now nineteen he had money to do so. He looked across the table and saw Hinata lying on Naruto's arm, while Sakura looking at huge movie star houses. With a sigh, he slammed the newspaper down.

"Damn it Sakura! I told you I don't want that kind of house!"

Sakura turned to her friend and pouted. "But I do! I won't live with you if we have some shitty ass place!"

"Who said you were going to live with me?!"

"I did! Me, You, Naruto, and Hinata!"

Hinata looked up at the two and smiled. "We're going to live together? How cool!"

Naruto sighed and pinched Hinata's cheeks making her yelp in pain. "No we're not. You're going to New York. I'm going to Chicago. Sakura's going to Dallas. And Sasuke is staying here."

Sasuke looked irritated and sighed as Naruto and Sakura got into an intense argument about who's moving were. He felt his phone vibrating and jumped sky high as it shook agents his leg. The three teens looked at Sasuke and watched as he pulled out his cell.

"Hello…What is it?...Oh…Alright…I'll be home soon then…Whatever."

Sakura watched as Sasuke closed his phone and turned back to the newspaper. Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other then at Sasuke. He hasn't said anything, which was weird since every time he hangs up the phone he would say something about other person or how he should turn off his phone. But…nothing came, and it scared them all.

"Sasuke…? Did… something happen?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled at her, and nodded. Hinata looked back at Sakura with a worried look on her face. Naruto got up and swung an arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Oi…Sasu, What's up?"

Sasuke looked up at his friends and smiled at then. He put the newspaper down and looked out side from Saukra's window.

"My dad died today. Apparently he got shot this morning."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura stared wide eyed at Sasuke. Who in the hell smiles like that while saying someone died? He looked back at his friends and sighed.

"I have to go home now. My mom wants me there for some reason. Hinata, should I take you home now? I promised your mom that you'll be there early."

He watched Hinata nod slowly and smiled at her. He turned back at Naruto and Sakura, who were still shocked at the news. And really who can blame them? Sas

"Could you guys still try and find a house for me?"

Both nodded and watched as Sasuke and Hinata left the room. Once in the car Sasuke turned to Hinata with a small smile on his lips.

"Ready, girly?"

"Yeah…"

Hinata and Sasuke looked ahead as they drove to her house. He didn't want to say anything and either did Hinata. Of course she was worried about her friend and did know if she should say something or leave it with silence.

"Sasu…Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata surprised. He was to busy in his own thought that he almost forgot she was there. He smiled softly at her and patted her head with his free hand.

"Yeah…I'm cool. Don't worry so much."

Hinata sighed and looked out her window as Sasuke took out a cancer stick. He stuck it in his mouth and flicked his lighter on. Taking a big inhaled his smiled to himself.

"Smoking 's bad for you. You'll die faster."

Sasuke smirked at his younger friend and inhaled again. He watched as the smoke left the car through the open window as Hinata looked at him.

"I plan to. It would make it easier, no?"

Hinata frowned at her friend. He always spoke about death so easily and yet she knows he's afraid of it. He was afraid of what comes after that. Would he have to live life over again? Would he rotten in hell with his father? He wouldn't want that. But with all the bad shit that he's been through, who knows.

"You don't mean it."

Sasuke scoffed and through his stick out the window. He leaned back on his chair and smiled at her. He winked at her worried face that she had on trying to make her comfortable.

"No I don't mean it. 'Cause then I wouldn't be here to take care of you little shits."

Hinata laughed and watched as Sasuke drove, yelling at random people to move out the way. Then a question popped in her head.

"Sasuke…Are we really going to move away from each other?"

Sasuke, again looked at the girl again. She wasn't really the one to talk about stuff like that with them. She would just sit back and watch the world go on. He already talked about what was going to happen with Naruto and Sakura. They didn't want Hinata to know just yet. But then again he wasn't good with keeping secrets.

"No. I won't let that happen. We're going to wait in till you and Sakura finish high school, then we're going to see Japan like you and Naruto wanted, then we're moving to New York. I don't want you near your family, or mine. We all need a brake. We're getting ours soon."

Hinata watched as Sasuke gripped the wheel tighter then needed too. Whenever he did that, it meant he didn't want to talk about it. Therefore, she kept silent on the way home.

A few days later Sasuke once again standing on front of a coffin, but this time looking down at his father. He had Naruto next to him along with Sakura and Hinata. All four of them had a rose in there hand. His mother wasn't even crying but then again nether was he. He just looked down as the people left him. A lot of people came up to him say 'sorry' or 'you can make it through this'. And all he'll do was smile and say thank you.

As soon as everyone left the graveyard, Sasuke smiled and walked up to his fathers gravestone and danced around it. His smile never left as he jumped, skipped, and hopped around his father's grave. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata looked worriedly at him as they watched. Naruto didn't know whether to hit him or join in. Sakura wanted to laugh, while Hinata looked scared shitless. Sasuke looked back at his friends and smirked at their faces.

"So…You guys want to go to eat? I'll buy."

The four of them looked at one another and nodded. Sasuke grinned again and began walking towards the gate exist. That night they went to eat at a pizza place.

Days passed and Sasuke's mother found a new boyfriend who looked around the age of twenty. He got along great with Sasuke. Of course, it wasn't for free. The man would give Sasuke money for God only knows what. His friends were really worried about him. After his father died it was been nothing but parties, sex, and drugs. He never once cried which scared them even more. He didn't stay at his house, at all. He would crash at Naruto's house not wanting to be alone in his room. Naruto has told the girls that he would leave early in the morning with some people and came back late at night smelling like sex and booze.

"Sasuke…Lets go out. Just the four of us."

Sasuke looked at his princess and smiled at her. He was lying on Naruto's bed, still with socks and shoes on and beer in his breath. His clothes were from two days ago and his hair was a mess.

"Sure, Babe. Were do you want to go?"

Hinata looked at Naruto and watched as he picked up Sasuke from the bed. Sakura was sitting on Naruto's desk looking sadly at her friend and how broken up he was. They both watched as Naruto through Sasuke in the shower and turned on the water. Sasuke didn't even flinch as cold water fell on his face and body. Hinata went on her knees next to tub, eyes filled with tears as she looked at her father figure.

"Sasu…maybe you should talk to some about this…You can't keep acting like this! You killing your self damn it!"

By now, tears were running down her pale face as she closed her eye. Sasuke looked at his friend from the water. Pain flashed through his chest as he watched tears fall from her face. He never made her cry not once, not her or Sakura. The only one that did it was her father, and he was nothing like her face. He looked up at Naruto, who wouldn't even look at him. Then finally yet importantly Sakura, who also had tears in her eyes. He reached up and cupped Hinata's face in his hands.

"Look at me. I don't need anyone but you three. I don't want to talk about anything to anyone but you three. You three are my world, the reason I'm living now. And nothing is going to take that away from me. Not again."

Hinata slowly nodded, while her tears kept coming down. Sakura choked on a sob while Naruto still didn't say anything. After that, they all helped Sasuke go back to his old self. It took a couple of days but it worked. He still had that smart mouth and he still hated his mother, and loved his friends. Right now if you looked at Sasuke would you probably think that he has it all. The looks, the money, the girls. But really you don't know anything about him. What kind of shit he went through, what kind of life he had.

He hates making new friends and hates those who think they had a hard life. Maybe the one you love doesn't love you back. Or your mom and dad don't act like they should. Or your lost your best friend. He hates them all. And that's because you don't know what kind of shit him or his friend went through.

Your older brother killed by your father. Your mother hating you and is hurting you because of your father. Your stepfather rapping you at the age of nine, and your mother not believing you. Your father beating you, and your mother acting like nothings wrong. If that's happen to you then you can come and taking to him about life sucks. If not then you're not worth his time.

He only wants the four of them, forever and always.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**R & R**

**1: You really piss me off!**

**Memory of Omar. Loving Brother and Son.**

**This was not all my doing. I want to thank Alexander for telling me the story and Vincent and Vanessa for helping me out. **

**Next Chapter Naruto.**


	2. AN

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to say sorry about the really really long wait. I started school and everything is just a mess. Not kidding.

Anyway in a brighter side I'm going to update in a mouth or two. I just have to get things together.

Again I'm really sorry about the long wait. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding!

~Kit-chan


	3. Naruto

**Hello! This is Naruto's story!**

**This chapter goes out to Vincent my best friend and my 'mother' and now step **

**brother...again. AWYAY!**

**Umm…Vincent I told you that Naruto's it not like you but… He's the main **

**character so… yeah sorry!**

Naruto jumped as he heard his mother throw a plate at his father, again. The three year old closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands as another plate was thrown at the wall. It shattered into peaces coving the poor boy, some of it landing in his hair and clothes.

"Get out! Get OUT! Take that thing with you!"

The kitchen door was thrown open and a tall dark blonde haired man rushed out. He stopped in front of the child on the floor, and in one swift movement he lifted Naruto into his arms and rushed out the door as more stuff was thrown at them. He rushed to his car and softy put Naruto in the front seat. His father seated himself in the drivers' seat and turned on the car. He swiftly drove out the driveway and down the street to who knows were.

"Papa?"

"Yes, son?"

"W-were are we going?"

"Some were so that your mother can relax."

Naruto looked out his window and watched as trees and houses passed by. He didn't know what his mom and dad always fought about. They just did, every day. His father would say something then his mother always started yelling and throwing things. Then his mother would start yelling at him and stuff. He hated it. He was scared of his mother no matter what she did.

"We're here, Naru. Come on lets go, son."

His father leaned down and kissed Naruto on the head. Naruto smiled up at his father and watched him get out of the car. He waited till his father opened his door and carried him inside. He walked up the front desk were a young women smiled at them.

"A room, please. One bed."

Naruto looked up and watched as the lady typed on her computer. She looked up at him and smiled warmly as she wrote something down. She handed his father a card and he smiled back at the women.

"Alright room 132."

"Thank you."

Naruto watched as his father walked threw the long red halls every now and then passed by some type of plant. He watched with heavy eyes as the numbers passed by each one getting bigger. His rested his head on his fathers shoulder while they walked to were ever they were going. He didn't care where he was going. All he cared about was that his father was with him. His father will protect him from his mother, from everything. His father opened the door with the number 132 on it. He sat Naruto on the bed and switched on the light. He kneeled in front his son and cradled his small face with big, warm, tan hands.

"Are you alright, Naru?"

"Yes, Papa."

His father smiled and lied down with his son on the bed. He held his son agents his chest and started running his hands threw short golden locks. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes as he felt his father started humming a soft tune. Right as he was about to drift off to sleep his father stopped. He looked up at his father and watched dark blue eyes look back at him.

"Naru, do you know why your mother always yells at me?"

Naruto shook his head from left to right. His father smiled down at his son and watched as light blue eye closed and open. Naruto really did look like him like when he was little. It amazed him so much, and he loved very bit of it.

"It's because…I love you more then I do her. I love you more then anyone else in this world."

"Really?"

"Yes… But you can't tell anyone. Not even Sasuke."

Naruto smiled up at his father and snuggled closer to the man's chest. His father kissed his forehead, his cheeks and finally Naruto's lips. Naruto jumped in surprise, while his father lingered on his lips. He blushed and did the only thing he could think of. He kissed back. He closed his eyes and felt his father leaned up and was now on top of Naruto. He placed his hands on his son's cheek and hips as he kissed down his neck making Naruto wiggle around.

"P-papa?"

Naruto's father looked up and smiled at his son's confused face. He gently kissed the pink lips and laid back down with his son. Naruto watched as his father rubbed his tired eyes and let out a big sigh.

"I'm sorry. You're not old enough yet. But, when you are…Your body is mine first, alright?"

Naruto didn't get it, not one bit. His body? What about his body? Was his father going to do something to him? Will it hurt? His father looked at his waiting for the answer he kept looking at him. Naruto smiled up at his father and nodded.

"Okay Papa."

Naruto's father smiled and kissed him again on the lips. He held his son close and fell asleep with Naruto on his chest. Naruto really didn't understand what was going on with his father. Sasuke told him that his first kiss was suppose to be with the one you loved and would want to stay with forever. Did that mean his father wanted Naruto to stay with his forever? But what about his mother? Didn't his father love her? Naruto scrunched up his face in confutation and watched his father sleep. He really wanted to run to Sasuke's house and ask him what's going on, but his father told him not to. And… he didn't know why.

'_Maybe 'cus Sasu will get mad… or he will get mad at Papa…'_

Again Naruto was at a lost. Sasuke was his best friend! He told Sasuke everything! He even promised to tell him when he had his first kiss! His father took his first kiss. Well that was good, right? He loved his father. He doesn't want to lose his father at anyone. Not even his mother. She's a really mean! He doesn't want his father to be with a mean person. Naruto's nice… so he should stay with Naruto. He looked at his father again and blushed and his lips parted. He slowly leaned up and kissed his fathers lips. His father shifted and looked up at sky blue eyes.

"Naru? What are you doing?"

Naruto blushed and sat up biting on his lower lip. His father smiled warmly at him and watched how his little body moved in embarrassment.

"I-I wanted t-to ki-kiss you good n-night, Papa."

His father smirked and lifted Naruto so that he was sitting on his chest. He stroked Naruto's cheek lovingly and kissed down his neck. Naruto lifted his tiny hands and grabbed his fathers' shoulders.

"Don't do such cute things, Nau. I might just take you now."

Naruto watched his father lay back on the bed and brought Naruto to his chest. He stroked the blonde locks and kissed his head lovingly.

"Sleep now, Naru. We have to go home tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and slowly closed his eyes as he listened to his fathers hart beat. He felt his father run his hands threw his hair one more time before he fell asleep.

***One Year Later***

Naruto was sitting down on the steps of his house. His mother was still thankfully, sleeping and he was waiting for his father to come home early. He promised Naruto that they would go to the park and play for awhile. He loved spending time with his father. His mother would always mind her own little world in till he comes home. Then they would yell, through things and he would end up taking Naruto some were. In a way, it was nice. His father always listened when Naruto would talk about his day, or how Sasuke would play with him. Speaking of Sasuke he hasn't see him in like, forever! He got up and started walking across the street to were his best friend lived. He looked both ways before crossing the street and ran to the house. He walked up the stars and was about to knock in until Sasuke's father opened the door. He walked out of the house ignoring Naruto and to the drive way. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms agents his chest. He heard a warm chuckle and looked up to see Itachi patting his head.

"Hello, Naruto. What brings you to our home today?"

Naruto smiled up at Itachi and giggled as Itachi messed up his hair. He really likes Itachi. He was really nice to Naruto. Sasuke always told him that Itachi was bad and he should never talk to him. But one time he was looking for Sasuke, he ended up lost in the big house. He was almost in tears until he bumped into Itachi. Itachi stayed with Naruto in till he felt better and asked him what was wrong. Of course he told Itachi that he was lost and he was scared of running in to Sasuke's older brother. Itachi laughed and led him to Sasuke's room. When he was about to leave Naruto asked for his name to say thank you. And Itachi told him causing the blonde to stop and smile. After that Naruto was happy that he bumped into Itachi.

"I want to play with Sasuke! Is he home?"

Itachi smiled at the boy and nodded. He pointed towards the sky and chuckled again as Naruto looked up with big blue eyes.

"He's up stairs in his room."

"Thank you, 'tachi!"

Itachi nodded towards Naruto and walked over to his father. Naruto ran up stairs and accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Sasuke's mother scowling at him.

"S-sorry."

"Whatever."

With that she walked past him and down the stairs. Naruto pouted and made his way to Sasuke's room. He knocked on the door and waited. When he heard a little 'Come in' He opened the door.

"Sasu! Do you wanna play with me?!"

Naruto opened the bed and saw Sasuke red eyed and puff. Tear stains were on his pale cheeks and his hair was messed up on the pillow. Naruto's eyes watered as he saw his best friend like that. He ran and reached out to hug Sasuke while crying.

"Don't cry Sasuke. Don't cry."

Poor Naruto didn't know why but he knew Sasu's daddy was very mean to him. One day he came to play with Sasuke and he saw Sasuke's daddy hit him. He didn't know why, and he didn't ask. Naruto felt Sasuke smile and felt Sasuke pat his on the head.

"It's okay Naruto. Don't cry for someone like me."

Naruto looked up his friend and saw the smile that Sasuke tried to give him. Again Naruto smiled up at his friend as the tears stopped. Sasuke sighed and got up from the bed, not looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, why don't you go home for today? I have to do homework."

Naruto pouted but still got up from the bed. He watched as Sasuke walked to his desk and sat down with his shoulders slouched down. He sighed, he could tell that Sasuke was serious, when wasn't he? Naruto didn't really know what Sasuke did for homework, all he knows is that he writes a lot in a book. He didn't want to do that when he goes to school! That's not fun!

"Fine. Can I come back, later?"

Sasuke nodded and continued to work. Naruto huffed and walked out the door. He really wanted to play with Sasuke. He slowly walked out of the room and made his way down the stairs. The house was empty it scared him a bit. Sasuke was always alone at home with no body to play with him. Well, Naruto's house was like that too but his mother was still there. But she didn't talk to or play with him. His father always did that. He opened the door and head back to his house. When he got out side he noticed that his fathers' car was in the driveway. Grinning he ran across the street and in his house. He heart was beating faster and faster.

"Papa!"

Right when he closed the door, his father pushed him agents it and kissed him roughly on the lips. Naruto blushed and kissed back. He watched his father release him and stared into worried and mad dark blue eyes.

"Papa?"

"Where were you Naruto?"

"I-I was with Sasu."

His father gripped his tinny shoulders in a firm grip making his son wince. He glared at his son and watched as Naruto's eyes started watering. He let go of the thin shoulders and hugged his son. He kissed Naruto's eye lids and watched his son whimper.

"I don't like you and Sasuke to be alone together. He might take you away, away from me. From us."

Naruto looked at his father and smiled softly. He wrapped his little arms around his fathers' neck and kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't understand why his father thought Sasuke was going to break them apart. No one could ever do that. No matter how many people come in and out of their life, he was never going to leave his fathers side.

"No one is going to take me away Papa. I love you."

His fathers eyes widen and a grin appeared on his face. He kissed his son's red lips and felt Naruto tighten his hold around his neck.

***The Next Year***

Naruto laid on his best friend's bed as Sasuke took notes from his French book. He was bored out of his mind! He shifted and looked over at Sasuke with a big sigh. He saw Sasuke stop and glared at him.

"What is it Naruto?"

Sasuke asked irritated. For the past hour, Naruto would shift then sigh so loud making him lose his focus. Naruto pouted at the older boy, rolled back on his stomach, and glared back at Sasuke. He watched Sasuke take off his glasses and looked at him with dark black eyes.

"I'm bored! I'm really, really bored!"

Sasuke sighed and watched his childish friend. At this rate he'll never get his work done. He looked up at Naruto and slowly a smirk began to form on his pale lips.

"Hey, Naru."

Naruto stopped glaring and looked at his best friend. He watched as Sasuke stood up and slowly began walking to his bed. He sat next to the boy and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Naruto, have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Naruto blushed and quickly shook his head. He has kissed someone, but his father told him not to tell Sasuke, or even be with Sasuke, but he still visited anyway. He would leave early and go home before his father got back. Sasuke sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"I have!"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes and his mouth agape. Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto sat up and glared at his friend. When it comes to Sasuke he always wanted to be first at everything.

"That's 'cuz you're older then me!"

Sasuke shook his head and patted Naruto's head. "Even so. I still kissed someone before you." The humiliation was hurting him. Deep. Very, very deep.

"I kissed someone!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise. The blonde was blushing and avoiding eye contact with his best friend. Sasuke turned his body and watched as he squirmed in his place. As much fun as it is to watch, he still wanted to know. How in the hell kissed Naruto? He kept looking at his friend with an intense gaze.

"What?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me who you kissed!"

"What?! No!"

"And why not?"

"'Cuz I said so!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Okay so tell me."

"I said- wait what?"

Sasuke smirked again as he watched Naruto tug on his blond hair. Huffing Naruto pouted and looked at his friend. He pulled Sasuke's pillow on his lap and slowly tried to clam his nerves body down. His father told him almost everyday 'to not tell anyone about them kissing' or what not. Then again he could tell Sasuke anything, he was his best and only real friend. He stuffed the pillow to his face and blushed.

"My dad…"

"What? I can't hear you, Naru."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and sighed. "My…my dad."

At first Sasuke said nothing he only looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto could feel something deep inside on his stomach and it felt sick. Like he did something really bad and was going to die for it. Sasuke looked at the small blonde boy in front of him he didn't move and it really didn't look like he was breathing.

"Naruto…What…He did what?"

Naruto looked at the pillow not wanting to look at his friend in the eye. He didn't know why but he felt like something bad just happened. He didn't know why Sasuke was acting like this in the first place. What was wrong with kissing his dad?

"That…He shouldn't be doing that, Naru."

"What? Why not?"

Sasuke stood up and started shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. He looked back at a scared blonde and sighed. He had to tell him. He had to tell him before that man does something else to his friend.

"He's your father. He shouldn't be doing things like kissing you Naruto. He could go to jail for that! You have to tell him to stop."

Naruto's eyes started to water. His dad shouldn't be doing that? It was bad? So what if it was his dad. His dad loved him. What was wrong with that? His dad told him that it was okay for him to kiss him. It was okay for Naruto to sleep with him, to take baths with him.

"He... said it was okay. As long as I don't tell anyone about it."

Sasuke crouched down to be eye level with Naruto. He looked at baby blue eyes and sighed as tears started coming down his checks. He wiped away the tears that were falling and patted Naruto's head softly.

"You have to make him stop. Alright? You have to make him stop now."

"O-okay S-sasuke. I'll…make him stop."

Naruto slowly started to stand up and walked out of the room. He didn't want his dad to stop. It made him feel loved. What if his father hated him if he told him to stop? He wouldn't do that to him would he? He made his way to his house and looked at the clock in the kitchen. He father was already supposed to be here. He garbed the house phone from the wall and dilled his father's cell phone. He waited for two rings then his father answered.

"_I'm on my way right now alright, Nau?"_

"U-umm okay d-dad."

"_Is something wrong?"_

"Dad…is…is it bad that you kiss me?"

"_Were is this coming from Naruto?"_

"W-well… I umm. I-I went to, Sasuke's house and-"

"_I thought I told you I didn't want you at that boys house Naruto."_

"I know but…He said that you… you could get in big trouble if someone found out that you kiss me."

"_You told Sasuke?! I thought I told you not to tell anyone! Damn it Naruto!!"_

"I-I'm sorry d-dad. I just… wanted to let him know."

"_I'll get there as fast as I can. Don't do anything stupid."_

And with that his father hung up. Naruto's eyes watered and he gently put the phone back on the receiver. He made his way up to his room and laid on his bed. He looked up the ceiling and slowly started to close his eyes. Tears were leaking out but he didn't care. He didn't bother to wipe them off his face.

About an hour later there was a knock on his door. He opened his eyes slowly and quickly got out of bed to open the door. The thought of his father back made him smile and opened the door to find a police officer. His smile faded as the man crouched down.

"Hello Naruto."

"H-how… how do you know my name?"

The officer frowned and took off his black hat. Naruto watched as the man slowly took deep breaths and looked at his strait in the eye.

"I… saw a picture of you and your father. He had your name written on it."

"My dad? Were is he? Is he home now?"

The officer slowly shook his head. His eyes were now down cast and he patted Naruto's shoulder.

"No…he's not coming back. I'm sorry Naruto."

"Wait…what do you mean he's not coming back? What are you talking about?"

"Your father…your father died Naruto. He… he was in a car accident. He died before we even got to him. I'm sorry…"

Naruto's eyes widen and tears once again leaked out. He fell on the floor sobs coming out of his little mouth. The officer slowly brought the crying blonde to his chest and patted his back. Naruto's tiny fist started hitting the officers' chest.

"No! No! No! Dad! Dad! Why did you leave me?! Why?! Don't leave me! I hate you! I hate you!"

The officer looked sadly at the child in front of him. He slowly patted the child's back as to sooth him only made his cries louder. He let him cry and he let the smaller one hit him. He waited in till Naruto cried himself to sleep.

***A Week Later***

Naruto was laying on his bed, tears were running down his face again. He could hear people talking to his mother about their lost, how sorry they are. They had just buried his father and he was now alone again. He cried for the whole week. His mother would hit him or yell at him, trying to get him out of the house, but nothing worked. Sasuke would come and talk to him, making him feel like it was okay when it wasn't.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and saw Itachi standing there with a deep frown on his face. Naruto only looked at the teen for a second before closing his eyes, wishing that he would go away.

"Naruto, are you hungry?"

He didn't say anything, he didn't even looked as Itachi as he made his way to Naruto's bed and sat down. Naruto glared as Itachi just sat there and looked at the blonde boy. Could this guy take the hint? He didn't want to talk to anyone. His mother hasn't even talked to him after they buried his father died. He didn't know whether to be happy or scared about it.

"Alright well…if you need anything…you know I'm here if you want to talk about it alright?"

Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair and left the room, leaving Naruto in the dark. Naruto sighed and turned his back to the door. He was hungry but he wasn't about to go down there and listen to people say how sorry they are when they're not. He slowly closed his eyes and ignored the pain in his little tummy.

Years passed and it took Itachi with it. His mother would hit him and yell as he was at home. As he got older, his father would always seem to come in and out of his mind. Making it feel like the man never left his side. As he grew he understood that his father was a very sick man. It never did any good when Sasuke told him that he should just forget about it. But how can you forget something like that? Naruto could still feel his father's hands running up and down his thighs and legs. He would feel sick to his stomach making him throw up almost everything he's eaten, making him pale and skinny over the years. The pain he felt every time he would come home from school to his mother yelling at him and telling him to get out.

"Get out of my house! You're sick! He touched you! You let him touch you!"

Naruto only passed by his mother and made his way up to his room. The eight year old dropped his back pack and laid on his bed. He could hear his mother throwing god knows what at his door. He bit back a whimper that made its way up his throat.

'_It's okay, Naru. I won't let her touch you.'_

Naruto's eyes shut and he curled himself up. He could feel his father running his hands up and down his back. His lips on Naruto's neck, then his hands traveling up and down his arms. His breath on his neck and ears.

"STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He sat up and started clawing his arms making his nails brake skin and making him bleed. Tears started running down his cheeks mixing in with the blood from his hands and arms. Whimpering he hugged himself and closed his eyes making the blood fall freely.

"Don't touch me. Please don't touch me."

How can someone take away his pain? How can you make this go away? Can this… ever go away? Naruto slowly fell to sleep not bothering to clean up his mess.

**-A Year Later-**

The nine year old sighed as he closed the door to his house. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. Then he heard his mother giggling. This was weird since he never heard the women giggle in his whole life. It sounded so weird, like a very old lady. He slowly walked in the living room and took in the sight in front of him. There sat his mother next to a very tall man with black hair a mean face and he was sitting up. In the couch next to him sat three kids. The oldest looked about 13 or so, he sat tall and had a very scary looking glare on his face. Next was a very tired looking girl, looked about 7 or 8, her eyes were droopy and she was leaning on the older one. The last one was about 6, he looked bored out of his mind. Which makes sense his mother never was good with kids.

"Naruto!"

Naruto slowly gazed at his mother as she glared. All three children looked up at him and just stared as he walked slowly in front of his mother. The man next to his mother looked at him up and down and slowly smiled warmly at the boy in front of him. Naruto only stared at his mother with dead eyes and waited for her to say something. His mother licked her lips and put her hand on top of the man next to her.

"I'm getting married. He's going to become your stepfather. Alright?"

Naruto slowly nodded and watched as his mother smirked. She stood and walked towards the other couch where the other kids were. She walked behind the middle girl and put her hands on the small girls' shoulders. He saw the girl stiffen and his gaze soften. His mother always wanted a little girl. Said it would have been better then a boy.

"This is Hinata. Her older brother Haku. And her younger brother Konohamaru."

Naruto nodded and watched as his soon-to-be stepfather walked over to his mother and wrap his arm around his mother's waist. He watched as Hinata looked at him dead in the eye and smiled. Taken aback he glared at the girl making her wince and look away. Everyone missed the amused smile on the older ones face.

"Well now we'll leave you kids alone to talk. Have fun."

The man slowly took his mothers hand and walked out of the living room, leaving him alone with the three kids. Really that was it? He didn't give his name. Haku smirked as he watched Naruto sit across from them and sit. Naruto kept his eyes on Hinata making her fidget and shift from side to side. He cleared his throat softly and smiled as he got Naruto's attention.

"Where's your bathroom?"

Naruto point to the hall that his mother and their father left in. Really they just walked away. He didn't even know his mother was dating anyone. It scary to think some would love that woman. Then with a soft voice he spoke.

"Last one to your left."

Haku nodded and got up making his little sister sit up strait. Right when Haku left Naruto looked back at Hinata. Slowly a smirked formed on his face. Hinata only looked on as Naruto spoke again slowly as if she was stupid.

"I don't like you."

Konohamaru's eyes widen as did his sisters. Then it quickly turned to a glare. Her lavender eyes sent shivers through his body. God this girl was weird. He could feel it right when he looked at her. She didn't say anything she just kept looking at her. He scoffed at her then leaned back on his seat.

"What's wrong? You mute or something?"

Hinata didn't do anything or say anything. She just kept looking at him and it made him feel irritated. What the hell way wrong with her? Were girls really this stupid? Or was she shy? Great now he has to say he has a very retarded sister. Nice.

"I'm not mute. I just don't like to talk to mean people."

Ah. She spoke. So she isn't mute after all. Thank god. It would be troublesome if he needed to learn sign language or something. Why would he waste his time on something so useless and on a girl no less. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm not mean. I just said what's on my mind that's all. Is that bad, Little Sister Hina?"

He watched as the small girls eyes twitch in irritation. Konohamaru slowly stood up and quickly walked out and headed to where his older brother went. Naruto watched as Hinata gripped the soft cushion under her small hands. He cocked his head to the side, letting blonde bangs fall, covering his eye. Hinata's glare never left her face as she walked away from Naruto.

"I will never, ever be your 'little sister'. Remember that Mr. Naurto."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes with a big sigh. He laid on the couch and listening to the mummers going on outside. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked out the window to see the three siblings. His eyes narrowed as Haku laughed and patted _his_ sister on the head. _'Never going to be my sister, hu? We'll see about that Hinata.' _With that Naruto smirked and walked up to his room.

Over the years Naruto has grow to a handsome young man. When people look at him envy was swiped through them. He had looks, money, and smarts. Of course that's what it looks like. But in the inside, if you really look down, you could see sorrow, anger, hurt, and madness. All these feelings that would kill anyone if kept for so long. For years he kept everything inside. The hate for his step father, the abuse from his mother, the drugs, he clamed, was the only thing that kept him 'alive'. At 12 he tried his first cigarette, thanks to his best friend Sasuke. At 13 his had sex with the girl next door, who was at the time 14. After finding out she was pregnant, her mother and father moved out of the city thanks to his step father. He didn't want anyone to know what his step son had done. Not long after the girl killed herself and the baby, saying that she 'loved him so much', 'he was my first and only one'. This only made him laugh at her weakness. He and Hinata finally got over their differences and became best friends. They became so close that they were always together. He and Haku never really saw eye to eye. Haku always tried to take Hinata away from him. Konohamaru and Naruto never really talked to one another. Naruto never really tried to talk his little brother, for every time he tried to talk, the younger one would walk away. Then everything changed.

Naruto smiled sadly and through the needle on the floor. The small bags of little balls that looked like coco puffs were next to him. The spoon and lighter were also on the floor in front of him. That was his… fourth time doing it? He couldn't tell. His mind was getting foggy and clouded. He wanted this. He always wanted his. The fifteen year old closed his eyes and waited. The last thing he though was _'I'm sorry.'. _

When he woke up he smelled death lingering in the room he was in. Which meant, that he was still alive. _'That's fucking great.'. _Under his hands he felt rough covers. He could hear sobbing, people talking and something beeping. He tried to open his eyes but it felt like it was too much strength to do it. He wanted to rip out the tubes that were in his arms. He could move could see. So again he waited. And he didn't open his eyes.

He heard and smelled the same thing he did last time. He tried to move his mouth, trying to let out some kind of noise. His throat felt dry and sore. He gripped the sheets under his hands as he tried hard not to scream. Naruto heard a chair scrap the floor, then a voice. Hinata was here. She could help him.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Call Iruka-ishi! He woke up!"

Then just like that he felt her near him. He could hear her hard breathing and felt her tears run down his face. He then heard hers peaking. She was saying someone was coming. To hold on, stay there. Then a rush of wind came to his side. He could feel someone touching him, cold objects were on his chest making it hard to breath.

"He'll be fine now. Sasuke give me that cup. He needs some water."

He felt someone lifting his head and cold plastic on his lips. Slowly he allowed the liquid run down his throat. As slowly as he could he opened his eye, slightly wincing at the bright white room. He saw Iruka smiling down at him while taking the cup away and setting it down on the small table were the flowers were put. He could feel someone one on the other side squeezing his hand bit. Knowing of course that it was his baby sister, she was also trying to keep her tears at bay. Iruka once again checked his body making sure that everything was in order, then left telling them that the nurse will be in to check up time to time. Before anyone can say anything Sakura got up from her seat, rushed towered Naruto and slapped him across the face. Nobody said anything. Nobody moved. Naruto didn't even wince as it came. When his face turned to the opposite direction he closed his eyes.

"Kisama." (1)

"Sakura-"

"Shut it Sasuke! I don't want to hear it from you. Not one word."

Sasuke watched on as he saw Sakura cry in range. Her small hands were shaking and her jaw was clenched shut as in not to scream. Naruto lazily looked up at Hinata who was also crying her eyes out. Small sobs came at of her closed mouth, her eyes were shut and her hand was clutching his. Sakura fell on the floor her body finally collapsing, and sighed.

"I-if you ever… do that again… tell us. So… we c-can go w-with you. Don't j-just leave us h-here."

Naruto's eyes widen as his little sister's words fell from her mouth. She opened her eyes and smiled at Naurto. He looked at Sakura on the floor to Sasuke, who was looking out the window. Naruto squeezed Hinata's small hand and smiled.

"Fine. If that's what you want fine."

A couple days after that Naruto was back to himself. He and Sasuke would always get into trouble. He and Sakura would fight about going to school and were to spend money on. He and Hinata seem to get closer after the little episode as well. Everything seemed fine. Until about three weeks later.

"You teme it's already midnight go home."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke from the desk he was sitting. He grinned at Sasuke and jumped off the desk with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He slowly ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked out the window.

"I don't wanna go home, Sasu."

"Tough shit. Get out. I want to sleep for once."

"Ha… You never sleep."

Sasuke glared up from his book and growled. Naruto waved his hand in defeat and head out the door with a small wave and a 'see ya'. He walked out of the house and through his cigarette on the floor. He looked on the other side of the street and sighed. No lights were on in the house with was a very good sign.

'_At least I won't have to hear it from her today.'_

He walked over to the street not bothering to look both ways since in was too late for anyone to be out. Then he heard a noise. Like a car. A very fast moving car. Right as he turned to look he was hit. His chest felt like some through a bolder, he could hear cracking inside himself. He felt his head hit a rock or something sharp. Pain shot through him. Bone crushing pain. Then… it was gone. He could barley hear anything. His eye sight was getting red for some reason. Like he was crying but… it was red. Why was it red? He swore he heard Sasuke. He closed his eyes and felt someone touching him. He was too tired all of a sudden. Then everything went black.

Again… with the beeping. So annoying. People talking… or person. What was up with this anyway? Who's talking? Were was he? He was walking home. He walked out of Sasuke's house and then…

'_Oh Yeah. I got hit by a car… Damn it.'_

He waited and waited but he didn't hear anyone come in or out of his room. He tried to move and tried to open his eyes but it felt like someone was trying to keep them shut. After for what felt like days, which was a not, he moved his finger. Right as he did that he felt a rush of wind and someone yelling for a doctor. He felt people touching him everywere and people yelling at each other. So annoying! Can't they all just wait till he moves his whole body?

"Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?"

Naruto only moved his hand and again felt people poking him and running there hands across his body. He wanted to snap at them so much. He didn't want anyone to touch him right now. He opened his mouth and let out a big moan. He felt the hands leaving and the talking and yelling stop all at once. The same voice was now talking to someone else which was good. He didn't want anyone to talk to right now. Right when he knew everything was okay again. He opened his eyes, only to shut them again just as quickly. The white walls and the bright lights were getting to him.

"Naruto. Hurry up and get your ass up. I hate the hospital."

Oh God why does his best friend have to be here right now? Wait… where's his little sister? He slowly opened his eyes again to come face to face with Sasuke. And his first reaction was to punch him in the face. Never pop up in front of Naruto. Sasuke quickly grabbed his best friends' fist and smirked down at the blonde.

"Now, now. You'll wake up Hina."

Naruto blinked and looked down to see his little sister sleeping on the chair next to his bed. Her upper part of her body was resting on his bed. Tear stains were on her cheeks. He caught movement in the far end corner and turned to see what it was. There he saw Sakura sleeping, as well with Sasuke dark red sweater. Naruto smirked at Sasuke and reached out to touch Hinata's hair.

"As long as Sakura doesn't slap me again, I'm good."

"Tch."

Naruto looked up from Hinata's hair to Sasuke with a questioning gaze. Sasuke held Hinata's cell phone and a scowl on his face and showed it to his best friend. There Naruto saw the name 'Koi' and Hinata's screen name. He read lightly on what Sasuke and Hinata's girlfriend were talking about and smirked up at Sasuke.

"She's all bark and no bite. What? You can't handle her Sasuke? I'm shocked."

Sasuke moved back to look at the cell phone with a discussed face and smirked back his friend. He looked over at Hinata and still with a smirk on his face tugged on the white blanket. Naruto lost internist in his little sister and looked at Sasuke with a scowl.

"What?"

"Hn, nothing. It's just that… You said that she's all bark… What about you?"

Naruto blushed and narrowed his eye lids at his friend. Sasuke in turned sat down and closed his eyes while he waited for the response but when none came he looked back. Naruto was now looking at Hinata and his hands were clenched tight. He had a small frown on his face and kept looking at her.

"I… I don't want her to hate me. I don't want her to leave my side."

Sasuke frowned and sat up in his chair looking over at the two of them. "Dumb ass, you're just going to get hurt like that." Sasuke watched as Naruto flinched and sighed. He didn't mean to burst his bubble. It was the truth and he needed to face the truth head on. Just like everyone taught them when they were little.

"Don't you think I know that? For eight fucking years I watch and I listened to everyone that came in and out of her life."

Sasuke didn't replay, more like he couldn't. He didn't want to deal with love problems. "I'm just going to wait and watch. Nothing else." And with that they were both quiet.

**_One Year Later_**

"Oi, Hinata hurry you're ass up."

"I'm coming! I'm coming god!"

Naruto waited by the door of the car as Hinata ran out of her mothers house. Her eyes were red and she looked sick. Guilt punched him in the gut. Hinata's father and his mother were getting married… again. And since her father found out that after this coming year she was moving to a different state… He wanted her for her last year. That made her leave her old school, with her friends, and into a new school with a better education. He wanted this for her.

After the hospital incident their relationship turned out rocky. Her girlfriend telling Hinata about his love for her that didn't really work out for them. After that she stayed far away from him as she could. Sure he locked her in the closet again… just like when they first met. But this time he was there with her. They just talked like when they were kids. Him making fun of other people and her friends, while she talked about people being stupid and unfair.

"There. I'm ready."

Naruto looked at her with a small scowl on his face, she's getting on his nerves. She's leaving, so what? It's not like she's never going to see them again. Girls are so weird and dramatic. He pulled out from her, now old, drive way and head home. Living with her again is going to be great. It could be just like old times. Work all week and play party on the weekends. She's still going to another state and shit but, he'll have her for one more year.

As soon as the stepped in the house movers were going about putting stuff everywhere in the house. His mother was standing with a glass of wine in one hand and a cigarette on the other. She had a big smile on her face and her silky night dress was bragging on the floor as she walked. She turned to Hinata and ginned as she walked their way. Naruto swiftly stood next to Hinata and put an arm around her waist.

"Hina! My beautiful step-daughter. Your room is just about done. All they need to do now is put you stuff inside. They painted it white and black, just like Naruto said you'll like it."

Hinata forced a smile on her face as she looked up at her step-mother. "Yes I'm sure it's lovely. Well I'm gonna go up to my room, umm… which one was it again?"

"Oh dear 'gonna' is not a word. Well I can't blame you. Since you lived oh what was it? Two, three years? With your mother your vocabulary is just like the other kids. Your room is on the second floor the last one on the right. You have your own bathroom just for you."

Hinata smiled again and slowly eased her way from Naruto's embrace. He watched her go up the stairs and sighed. He turned to see his mother with a scowl on her sweet face.

"What?"

She turned to look at her good for nothing son and glared. "She was like one of those stupid children from the schools here. You better fix her Naruto. I will not let some uneducated girl live here and take over the business."

"Yeah sure, what ever."

She sighed again and took a small sip from her blood red drink. The glare was gone and replaced with a big smile. "Your step-father and I are going to France for two weeks or more. So I want you to take care of her and her little brother. Alright?"

Naruto raised his eye brow in question and pulled his hands in his pockets. "Why? For what?"

His mother sighed in disappointment. She turned to the big window and puffed out some smoke. "You don't really think I'm getting married here do you? You pathetic child."

With that she walked out of the living room and slowly turned to look at Naruto one last time. "We're leaving tomorrow morning."

**_Later That Day Like At Six_**

Naruto was standing out side his step-sisters room with a box of pizza and a litter of . He sighed and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again and still no answer. Hinata has been in her room ever since they came in the house. She didn't come down to eat. Her father went to go talk to her only to come back down thirty minuets later with a smile on his face. With one more sigh Naruto opened the door slowly.

"Hinata?"

There sat Hinata on her bed, her back to the head bored and a picture of her and her brothers at a New Years party. Her hair was wet from the shower that she must have taken a couple minutes ago. She had a big shirt that Sasuke gave her and some shorts on. She slowly looked up at Naruto and gave a weak smile.

"Hey… I got pizza to eat. You didn't eat since god knows when and I skipped dinner."

"Thanks…"

Naruto sighed for the third time and sat the stuff on the floor and while he sat on the bed next to her. He gently took the picture from her hands and sat it on the night stand next to her bed faced down. He laid his back on the bed and slowly brought her down on his chest. Slowly he ran his hand through her damp hair, while humming some random tune.

"So I guess my dad told you 'bout them leavening tomorrow?"

"Yeah. My mother did. And it's 'about' not ''bout', Hina."

It was quiet again and Hinata didn't move from her spot and he kept running his hands through her hair. "You'll stay by my side, right? Naruto?"

Naruto smirked and tapped her head hard making her hit his chest with a pout on her face. "Of course. You, Me, Sasuke, and Sakura."

"Yeah… Forever right?"

Naruto smiled gently and stopped his hand. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Forever and always the four of us, Hina."

**1. Motherfucker**

**Well there you guys go. A little help from Alexander, Vanessa, Vincent and me!**

**Vincent I love you to death and I'll always be here for you!**

**Till Next time!**

**~Kit-chan**


End file.
